


Roots

by Hopeful040604



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful040604/pseuds/Hopeful040604
Summary: This is a tale as old as the one it is about





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first story on here, I wanted to write but didn't know what so I just typed the words as they came to mind. It's not beta-read and English is not my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes, and I would love some feedback! Feedback is the main reason I posted this. Hope you enjoy~

Let me tell you a story. This story, it's about a man. A very, very old man. He is older than Earth. Older than the Big Bang. Older than time. Older than before time. He is older than the concept of age itself. 

This man, he's so old, nobody knows when he was born, or whom he was born to. Truth is, hardly anyone remembers he exists because he just always has. Many forget he is here with us, many more pretend they don't know about it. 

Now, do not fear. He will not hurt you. Well, at least, not in the ways you're thinking of. There is no point in being afraid, for he will never disappear. However, just as well, he will never fully prevail. 

Curious now, are we? Of course I will finish my story, just for you. 

Now this man, he is not the best of men. We could debate for weeks on whether he is wise, just, right or virtually anything else, but what he does, why he lives, it does not please everyone. 

That man is Evil. Not the adjective, but only Evil personified. 

He lives so he can cause mayhem, trouble souls who may or may not deserve it equally, and most importantly, he likes to play a little game: what evil acts can he inspire that will cause the longest chain reactions of trouble and deception? 

What about inspiration? Right, right. That man was once just that: a man. He was one entity freely existing. But as good, compassionate, benevolent humanity came to be, he wanted to spread his mission. He wanted minions of his own, others like him to be proud of. 

Easier said than achieved ; the mortals rejected his teachings and instead, tried to plant in him their own seeds of friendliness and selfless altruism. 

Now, how boring was that to him? So much, so intensely that he decided to take their free will on the matter away. Our wicked antihero split his soul into as many humans as there were at the time. Yes, he could, because he knew how to. And he planted in each of them a little piece of it, that would not only persist for their whole lives, but would also reproduce with them into their offspring. That way, he could ensure that humanity would learn and carry on what was initially his own duty. Of course, he would to, but doesn't the saying go: "The more, the merrier"? 

And that is the origin of the evil part of human nature. Forget all about boxes and angels, because you might still meet this man someday. If it's any comfort to how eerily menacing that last statement sounded, I will add that the student has become the master.


End file.
